The One and Only
by lunaryu
Summary: Since the beginning they knew who they were. With the experience and memory they created together, it was natural to love each other. Well it was supposed to be brotherly love, but unconsciously…would they think the same? Warning: AceLu-Lemon


**The One and Only**

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Genre: **Brothership-Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Ace/Luffy

**Disclaimer: One Piece and the characters are all Odachi's. Luna only borrows them without permission to play with…**

**Warning: **_Yaoi, fluff, lemon…-_-… and un-beta-ed, sorry… T_T _

**Summary: **Since the beginning they knew who they were. With the experience and the memory they created together, it was natural to love each other. Well it was supposed to be brotherly love, but unconsciously…would they think the same?

**A/N: **As I promised before, I present you Ace-Lu in action…I mean in romance…heheh ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

**The One and Only**

* * *

Ace scratched his right cheek while grinning sheepishly when he was caught sneaking into Luffy's room… again. Garp looked at the freckled fourteen year old boy while raising one of his eyebrows, demanding a rational explanation of his oldest grandson's behavior.

"Umm… night visit?" the young black haired boy tried to make any excuse.

"You do realize it's past midnight, right?" Garp now raised both his eyebrows high at Ace.

"Well… it doesn't change the fact that I miss my brother…," Ace began fidgeting, looking anywhere but his grandfather's eyes.

"Ace…," Garp sighed long. "If you feel that lonely, you can always come to your granddad's arms!" Garp then opened his arms wide and attempted to capture his grandson in a passionate hug.

"Gyaaah! Stop! Anything but that!" Ace began to run around the living room; didn't want to be crushed by his grandfather's 'hug of love'.

Both Garp and Ace began to yell at each other while the older man was running after the younger. The loud thud and crash were heard here and there, actually waking up the youngest occupant of the house. Luffy came out of his room while rubbing his eyes and yawning sleepily.

"What's with the racket?" the cute ten year old boy tried to focus his sight at the devastation in front of him. In the end, Ace was successfully captured and now was being hug to death by their extreme grandfather. "Umm… are you playing or what?" Luffy's eyes began to widen at the sight of his brother and his grandfather wrestling on the floor… or more like, his grandfather attacking his helpless brother.

"Luffy, help!" Ace yelped at him, trying to seek aid from his baby brother.

Luffy frowned at the scene before him. Then he suddenly charged and jumped his granddad. "Bad Gramps! Don't pester Ace! Let him go!" young Luffy decided to join the wrestling match to save his brother from the devil's clutch. "Let go or we will hate you!"

The ultimate bomb was thrown and Garp didn't have any choice but release the boys from his grip. The grandpa looked like a thrown out puppy when Luffy huffed at him and helped Ace stand. "Are you okay, Ace?" Luffy then grinned at his elder brother, the sleepy trace gone from his feature.

"Yeah, thanks Luff," Ace sighed in relief as he stood, hand in hand with Luffy.

"Now let's go to bed," Luffy said, pulling Ace's hand to his room direction.

"Luffy, Ace… what about Grandpa? Grandpa also wants to sleep together…"

"Gramps is not allowed!" both boys thrust their tongue out at their grandfather and slammed the door of Luffy's room shut.

Garp muttered in the corner of the living room, something about 'brats and their attitude,' cloud of depression surrounding him.

Luffy and Ace grinned as they tossed their bodies together at the bed. They wrestled together, now minus their grandfather, while giggling and rolling around, messing the sheet. Ace tickled Luffy's ticklish spots and the younger gasped and yelped while laughing. Ace also laughed at him, pretty amused. They spent a wonderful time together; it was really good until both parties were exhausted for laughing too much. Both boys laid on their backs, panting slightly, facing the ceiling in the quiet and serene atmosphere.

"Ah… that was fun…," Ace still chuckled as he sighed.

"We definitely should do it more often," Luffy agreed.

"Well, I believe Gramps will try to stop us though, something about 'house rules' and craps like those," Ace thought and began to regret his action. "He will punish me tomorrow…," the boy looked depressed now.

"Hey, Ace, Ace," Luffy grabbed Ace's short sleeve and the freckled boy looked at his side. "Don't worry, because I will protect Ace from Gramps!" Luffy said with determined sparkling eyes. "I won't let Gramps… no, anyone, do something bad to Ace!" the younger Monkey added for a good measure.

Ace was a bit stunned at the determination and the resolution from his naïve little brother. Still, he couldn't contain his happiness at the honest words and the expression his cute little Luffy showed him. A joyful smiled bloomed on Ace's face as he reached his hands and hugged Luffy tightly on his chest. "I love you, Luffy…," he said lovingly.

"I love Ace too!" Luffy replied the feeling and hugged Ace back eagerly.

Their loves for each other were supposed to be brotherly sweet and innocent like that, _Ace believed_, even though they're only sworn brothers. At least, Luffy and Ace thought their bond was as strong as blood-relative bond. Still, Ace didn't really expect that the shapes of those loves could change drastically as Luffy became older and hit his adolescence.

It was purely an accident when Ace walked into Luffy's room as the boy had just finished bathing and was about to wear clean clothes. Ace was definitely in shock witnessing Luffy's naked feature. Luffy's body had changed this past three years. Surely he was still lean and a bit skinny, but he had developed muscles here and there due to the intensive trainings from Garp. Well, Ace also developed a nice shaped body from the training, but it was something else; and the lines of Luffy's waist, torso, shoulder blades, abdomen, and God… even his hips and ass, plus his cute feminine face… it was a perfect wonderful view even for a male, let alone, his very own brother.

Heat started rising to Ace's face and he didn't even know why. He stammered a little, bewildered, and stuttered an apology as he decided to get out while stumbling and tripping on his own foot, blushing deeply until the tip of his ears were colored pink. Luffy looked at his brother's weird action while raising his eyebrows, wondering 'what the hell?'

From this point onward, Ace's life turned 180 degrees from the top of heaven to the bottom of hell. The older brother really was not able to forget the Adonis' feature of his own little brother's body. He began to imagine and even dream something inappropriate about him. He was curious to check out Luffy's body and desired to touch him; and the feelings were killing him. Ace knew it was not normal and was absolutely-deadly wrong to have those kinds of obsession towards a little brother, but he couldn't help it. He was a healthy 17 year old boy who suffered from hormone turmoil, for God's sake!

That's why… as reluctant as he was right now, he couldn't afford to fall deeper in the mud of forbidden desire towards his little brother. Above anything else, Luffy was his one and only little brother and hurting him was the last and the least thing he wanted to do.

"I will go to be a pirate," Ace made a statement as an excuse. He knew it was the one and only thing Luffy would let go off him for, after the accident with Shanks when Luffy was seven. "I am going to find One Piece and become a Pirate King!" he added to add the dramatic effect.

Luffy was silent for approximately ten seconds before he grinned and slapped Ace's back. "And I will be your rival three years later!" Luffy exclaimed confidently.

Ace was surprised at first, but then he grinned as well. He was glad Luffy accepted his decision well and didn't consider him abandoning him or something in that line. "I'll roar my name to the sky and become famous in no time, little brother," Ace said in pure confidence, offering his hand at him.

"Heh, don't die on the road, older brother," Luffy tossed the hand hard; faith and oath were there in his eyes and in his expression.

Ace didn't really want to leave his brother alone with his grandfather actually, but if it was the best thing for Luffy, he could bear with it. After all, a passionate burning love due to hormone turmoil without nutrient of a returned feeling would definitely go cold in no time and Ace thought it was the best idea. He believed he could handle it well. Still…, he made the biggest mistake in that anticipation.

Each night on the ship until three years in the middle of the pirates' graveyard, Grand Line, his sleeps would always be intruded by a certain dark haired boy, none other than Monkey D. Luffy, his little brother. Sometimes it was a passionate hot dream; other times it involved tragedy and nightmare of the kid being hurt or worse, dead. The older raven couldn't help feeling worried. He was worried if his little brother was okay or not.

Surely, Luffy had grown a little, at least these past years, but the younger Monkey thought naively just like little kids. That was a bit worrisome.

_What if he is harassed and assaulted by perverts? Luffy is so cute he can be mistaken for a defenseless girl._

Well, the older brother completely ignored the fact that Luffy was trained intensively by Garp, their grandfather who was a vice great admiral of Marine. Although Luffy was indeed so cute, the defenseless part was completely Ace's over-protective side taking over his mind.

_What if he has a stomachache because he eats too much?_

Once again Ace's ridiculous thought was worried over nothing. It was obviously impossible because Luffy was rubber. No matter how much he ate, he wouldn't get stomachache.

_Still, what if—, what if—_

Those horrible negative thoughts were circling in his head, so often that he couldn't even concentrate in his task given by his Pop, White Beard, on the ship. Though, no one seemed paying mind to his problem because he still could do it just fine even though his mind was somewhere else. He was a famous strong pirate 'Fire Fist Ace' after all.

However, Ace's nonsense worry still continued at least after he saw Luffy's wanted poster. His younger brother's face in the poster was really something. He grinned and looked so happy. He didn't look different from him four years ago. And damn, 30,000,000 Berry was a lot for the first bounty.

Ace smiled fondly at the wanted poster, he even put it in a glass-frame and stuck it on the wall to decorate his room.

Most people in his ship thought Luffy was Ace's cute secret lover, since their last name was different and Ace indeed looked like really being in love with the boy in the poster. Ace didn't bother to straighten the misunderstanding though, the last part was true anyway.

Then, when the opportunity came, where one of his subordinate, the cursed Black Beard, Marshal D. Teach, committed the biggest crime on the ship by killing his own nakama, Ace insisted to look for the bastard to give him a lesson. Of course he was angry, disgraced and felt betrayed at the same time because he couldn't control his own subordinate's behavior and failed to notice his obsession.

The passion Ace felt towards his nakama was real and he was ready to die for them, but inside his heart, the reason of 'giving Black Beard lesson' actually came second to his priority.

Ace wanted to meet Luffy. He missed him so badly that he felt like blowing up.

Then, Ace began his journey to search for Black Beard, going from one place to another. He set his foot on the island of ice, Drum Kingdom, only to find the devastation left by the hunted. Honestly, Ace actually came there because he heard Luffy was there. The finding of Black Beard news was merely coincidence. Even though in the end he didn't meet both Black Beard and Luffy, he made sure to give a message to the occupants of that country that he was looking for his beloved little brother if the man met Luffy there.

Ace continued his journey, now setting his foot on a desert Kingdom, Alabasta. He was eating and sleeping nicely in that restaurant when suddenly he was hit by something very hard and was sent flying breaking some houses walls. Although he was pissed off at the intruder, and felt guilty for the inconveniences they caused to the people who became the situational victims, Ace couldn't help grinning like a mad man when he saw his little brother there, still in his childish cheerful act and his crazy habit of stuffing his food rather than devouring it.

Ace was happy that Luffy was okay and cheerful as always, though the reunion could wait until he could escape with his brother from the clutch of that white demon, Comodore 'Captain' Smoker.

In the end Ace made a grand show, blowing up some Marine's ships before he joined Luffy who seemed helping this cute little girl named Vivi retrieve back this desert land. Crossing the hot burning dessert, he was burning inside. Even though Ace was _fire_, it didn't mean he could stand the overly hot weather much, especially with that kind of desire towards his own little brother bottled up inside.

"Ace!" Luffy hugged him happily as Ace came onto the hip, joining Luffy and his _nakama_ behind the grinning boy, who was looking at two with weird dumbfounded looks.

"Who is that, Luffy?" Ussop was the first to announce everyone's curiosity.

"Ah, guys, this is my older brother, Ace. Ace, these are my Nakama," Luffy introduced them thoughtfully.

"Ace… did you say—! Wait, isn't that the commander of White Beard Pirates' second division, 'Fire Fist Ace'!" Sanji dropped his tobacco, widening his eyes in a shock as he realized who the celebrity in front of him was.

"Eeeeeh!" everyone, except Chopper who was not really familiar with that and Luffy who was just grinning, shouted in a surprise at the news.

"Seriously…?" Zoro also hung his jaw open at that. He knew that name through wanted poster since his previous occupation was a pirate hunter, and this one in front of him right now was a BIG one.

"Yep, Ace is very strong! I could never win fighting him even before he got the devil fruit power," Luffy grinned again, feeling proud of his brother.

"Oh, no, that's rather too much. I only feel I have to be strong because I want to protect Luffy," Ace smiled good-naturedly and ruffled Luffy's hair lovingly.

"Older brother…," Ussop, Chopper and Nami sighed with sparkling eyes at the sexy good-looking mature man in front of them. Zoro and Sanji only smiled at the growing affection and Vivi chuckled slightly.

"Ace! Don't always treat me like a kid!" Luffy pouted cutely and fumed a bit.

"That's because you're still pouting like that, so you're still a kid," Ace said as he hugged Luffy from behind again and nuzzled the boy's hair, teasing and tickling him here and there, and made the boy fume and laugh at the same time. Everyone also laughed a good time looking at the cute sight.

"So…," Ace checked out the mates of his brother now, still holding Luffy in his arms. "There are three men, a tanuki ("_I am a reindeer!"—Chopper protested at the background_), and two cute girls," Ace grinned and apologized to Chopper slightly. "Who is my dear brother's first mate?" he asked while smiling… well, at the outside, at least.

_The green haired one with swords is a bit threatening, from his posture and act he is likely the first candidate of rival. Damn it, he's good-looking! The long nose is out of question, he's too standard even for Luffy. The blond one seems okay, he's somewhat pretty and slender, but he also fawns over the girls all the time, so maybe he is not a big threat—_Ace began to calculate quickly in raw information. He hadn't got their positions in Luffy's ship yet after all.

"Ah, it's me," Zoro raised his hand, answering the prior question. Ace immediately sent a chilly glare at the swordsman, halting Zoro's body for a second before Ace smiled again.

_Huh?—_Zoro was a bit confused, not sure of what happened, but everyone seemed noticing nothing strange, so it might just be his imagination.

"I see; a good swordsman as a first mate. Well done, Luffy. He seems reliable," Ace once again ruffled Luffy's hair and earned a cute little protest from the boy.

_As I thought, the first mate, a swordsman, and a good-looking partner… but he's just a kid and no match for me. Like hell I will give my Luffy to someone like that—! I won't give Luffy to anyone inferior than me!_—Ace thought a bit burning inside even though he still put a good brother's face outside.

"What about the rest?" Ace asked again, now moving his gaze to the other ones.

"I am Nami, the navigator of this ship," Nami said, introducing herself in a smile.

"Wow, a cute girl as navigator! Luffy have good eyes for beautiful girls," Ace flattered the orange haired girl with a sincere smile even though he was still holding Luffy tightly in his arms, earning a blush from the girl.

"Oh no, Ace, you're such a tease," Nami giggled happily.

"And I am the sharp-shooter, Captain Ussop!" the long nose then tapped his own chest lightly as he proudly introduced himself.

"Haha, an interesting folk to lighten the mood and to assist battle! Awesome choice of _nakama_, Luffy," more compliments were thrown at Luffy's _nakama_ and they seemed happy.

"And I-I am Tony. Tony. Chopper, the doctor of this ship," Chopper said shyly.

"Oh, my, what a rare pet, you have. And he's a doctor! A good stress-relief for being so cute and reliable, Doctor Chopper," Ace smiled again amusedly as the reindeer began to scold him for complementing him, even though the cute pet smiled and swayed left and right, obviously happy at the compliments.

"I am Nefertari Vivi, for the time being boarding this ship to ask a help from Luffy-san and friends here to take back this land," Vivi said with a determination on her gaze. In a flash, Ace knew that this girl would bring a burden of a whole country on her back and on Luffy and his nakama, but since Luffy had decided to help her, Ace couldn't really but in to the problem.

"I see, a strong leader-wannabe and on top of that, an elegant beautiful lady, what a bonus for this ship," Ace smiled understandingly and Vivi seemed noticing that too. She thanked Ace either for his compliment or for his blessing.

"And I am Sanji, the cook on this ship. I'll try to make a feast to welcome you, Ace-san," Sanji smiled and offered his hand friendly, but before Ace could reply—

"FEAST!" Luffy cried happily and struggled to break free from Ace's hug. In the midst of surprise, Ace released the hyperactive boy and the younger just jumped Sanji in a crushing hug. "I LOVE you, Sanji! Give me a lot of meaaats!" Luffy cried more enthusiastically while the cook only grinned as he patted Luffy's head.

"I know you'll love it," the blue-eyed blond man said while ruffling Luffy's hair affectionately.

A lightning struck Ace at the sight of a happy couple.

_On a second thought… the most dangerous opponent of LOVE is that blond haired cook! That's RIGHT! He is a cook! And Luffy loves eating! What the hell—! I should have realized it sooner! That blond cook…!_—Ace glared daggers at Sanji that sent chill and shiver to the blonde's back. The blond man just thought it was his imagination though, and shrugged the feeling off.

_I'll eliminate him completely—!_

Ace almost couldn't contain his intent to kill as Zoro suddenly felt the scary aura coming from him. He turned to look at Ace again with a rather pale face as Ace quickly fixed his expression to a friendly good older brother's again. Ace returned Zoro's confused gaze with a sweet smile.

_What the hell—?_

Zoro couldn't help feeling a bit wary of Luffy's older brother, though… he completely forgot about it as soon as Ace could interact with everyone in the ship just fine. Zoro couldn't see any lie in Ace's eyes, so he thought he had just imagined things again.

* * *

**OoooAcexLuffyoooO**

* * *

When they crossed the desert together to the Rain Base Oasis, they had to rest when the freezing night of dessert subtropical climate came. Ace helped them create fire with his power and as the sleepiness caught to them, everyone slept soundly, except Ace who offered to be on the guard duty.

Who knew what would happen in the dessert at night? There might be thieves, like those birds earlier, or worse; that his Luffy's dignity might be in danger because his friends were a bit… Well; perverts, especially that blond cook or that swordsman (including himself).

Ace and Luffy's shared bond might be really strong, and he was sure Luffy was straight, but it didn't mean Luffy was not interested in men at all. Look how he hugged Ace all the time. Ace thought it was because they were brothers, but then Luffy had hugged that blue-eyed blond cook too. He doubted that Luffy had never hugged Zoro or Ussop as well. What a troublesome little brother who had no self awareness of other people's feeling… Still! The blonde was definitely a threat because he was a cook!

Ace sighed long and glanced at the blond-cook, making sure he didn't do anything to Luffy beside him. Though, he found a rather amusing sight as he glanced. Sanji was leaning a bit closer to the swordsman rather than to Luffy. Ace raised his eyebrows a bit at the surprisingly lovely sight. Zoro was offering his arm to be a pillow and now Sanji was nuzzling him on Zoro's neck, his hand on Zoro's chest.

_Are those two together?_

In a thought, Ace was a bit relieved, but it might be just because the swordsman's body temperature was higher than Luffy. They didn't have enough blankets because Ace joined them and Sanji offered his to Ace. Anyway, they were asleep, and no way would they do anything on purpose when they're sleeping.

Ace then moved his gaze at Luffy. The boy was sound-asleep like any explosion would not wake him up. Ace decided to retreat from his spot to Luffy's and sat beside the cute sleeping boy. He chuckled slightly, seeing Luffy drool. Ace wiped them clean with the blanket below his neck.

Ace smiled fondly at the angelic face his brother had. He stroked the younger's hair softly and tenderly, showing his love and affection freely. He could only do that when the boy was asleep. As innocent as Luffy was, if he looked deeply enough into Ace's eyes, he would realize that his feeling for him was not a love for a brother. Ace didn't want him to know that. Ace wanted them to stay as close as possible and brotherhood was the closest form of relationship two male could have. He didn't want Luffy to hate him because he had such impure feelings towards him that made Luffy stay away from him.

"I love you… Luffy…," Ace whispered the words of love, embodying his true and honest feeling. He leaned his face closer to the boy's and kissed him lightly on his lips.

Well, it was supposed to end there, but the sudden movement of Luffy's hand, circling his neck and deepening the kiss, froze the fire using older brother dead on the spot.

Ace didn't know what happened. He was too shocked to comprehend what was happening. He could only widen his eyes and open his mouth in astonishment and was shocked even more when suddenly the younger boy took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Ace's cavern.

_This must be a dream! This can't be happening! Wake up, me!_—Ace tried to shut his eyes and pinched his own hand to wake him up from the shocking dream before it could escalate to something he couldn't handle. It was damn amazing, the taste of Luffy's soft lips, tongue and hot mouth.

Still, the warmth and the pleasure never left and Ace felt his hand burning because of the pinch. He didn't want to believe this. It wasn't real. He might have been poisoned or something. Ace was panicked as suddenly the eyes of the younger slightly opened. The cold sweats broke on his entire face and body.

Slowly Luffy released the kiss and his eyes began to focus. "Ace…?" Luffy called his name and Ace hurriedly jerked up to move away from his younger brother.

Ace set his horrified look, face pale yet the blush was still steaming on it. The mixtures of shame and fear painted his expression and Luffy could only look at Ace's face with a dumbfounded look.

_No, no, no! Please don't let him notice! Please let him forget!_—Ace was praying inside his head, or crying them silently in a super panicky. His heart was beating like crazy as if it were about bursting out his ribcages or jumping out of his throat.

Luffy looked at his hands slightly and then touched his lips slowly. Ace wanted to die at the sight. Luffy definitely noticed and he was really screwed now! Ace shut his eyes fearfully, anticipating the rage and anger and the rejection as suddenly Luffy sat and bowed at him while yelling, "I am sorry!"

"… Eh?"

A brief silence after the apology was replaced with a very puzzled older brother. Ace opened his eyes slightly and looked at Luffy who bowed deeply until his forehead was on the ground.

Yeah, of course… Ace was definitely confused as hell.

_Why is he apologizing?_—Ace really didn't understand that.

"I-, I didn't mean to…, I mean, I thought it was a dream and… and…!" Luffy blushed really hard in shame, he didn't dare raise his face to look at his brother. "I am sorry, please forgive me…!" His voice trembled now, and even though Ace couldn't see it, he could almost picture what kind of expression his little brother was making right now. "I didn't know that it was really you…. I was so used to dreaming about you that I thought it was another dream where you would kiss me and told me you loved me," he continued slightly with lowered voice, but was still audible to Ace.

_What…?_—Ace was really surprised at the confession. He widened his eyes in disbelief. _Luffy… is he trying to tell me that he often dreams about me in that manner!_

"I know it's wrong and you might find it disgusting, but…," Luffy now raised his head and looked at Ace strongly, surely, even though the blush was still deep. "My feelings for you are true, Ace! I love you!" he shouted his feeling out loud.

Surprisingly, no one woke up at the commotion. Or… actually, if they indeed woke up, they pretended to sleep so as not to intrude the personal moment between the brothers, no matter how bizarre it was.

Ace was stunned at the confession. He really was. He didn't know what to say or to react at this.

"Ace, did you hear me?" Luffy asked in concern now, feeling a slight fear that he might have killed Ace with the shock.

"W-wait for a sec…. Let me think, let me… digest the information first…," Ace came back to his thought now.

_This can't be happening… I mean… to have Luffy have the same feeling as I do? But we're brothers… well, not by blood, but… I thought he was straight! Hell I thought I was because the only person holding my heart is Luffy and I don't have any interest on another man. Still then, Luffy suddenly kissed me in his sleep and told me he had wanted me from a long time ago? Since when? Then what's the purpose of me leaving him behind those years ago, damn it!_—Ace was feeling enraged at himself. He was furious, annoyed and angry that he didn't notice this sooner. He could have all the time with his little brother before! Now, he had sworn his oath and life for White Beard, he couldn't do anything but part from Luffy again after this.

"What an idiot!" Ace yelled at himself and slammed his forehead at the rock beside him hard. Luffy flinched, closing his eyes, expecting the anger to be directed at him. The younger boy was about to apologize again as suddenly Ace called him. "Luffy…, Luffy, come here," he said with a soft tone after calming himself down.

Luffy opened his eyes slowly, peering at his older brother and saw the defeated look on his face. Luffy opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything. In the end he could only grant Ace's wish and approached him slowly on his knees. He looked at the ground and his body was trembling either from the cold weather or from the fright of his brother's rejection.

Suddenly, Ace reached his hands at Luffy. The younger thought he would be hit, but he was just pulled closer and Ace buried him on his chest in a strong hug. Luffy opened his eyes in a surprise and was about to ask 'why?' when suddenly Ace whispered in slow trembling voice. "Please… don't let this be a dream…."

Luffy stayed still for three seconds before he looked up and met Ace's loving gaze. "Ace…?" Luffy then widened his eyes more as Ace leaned down, closing their small distance with a soft, tender kiss on Luffy's lips. It last only a moment, but Luffy could feel everything, every feeling Ace had been holding all this time. Luffy didn't even need words to feel all of them, but Ace wanted to make sure.

"I love you, Luffy… I am in love with you… You're the one and only little brother I have, the one and only family I hold dear, the one and only person… I will give my heart and my life to…." Ace smiled so dearly, so lovingly, looking at Luffy's innocent eyes deeply, pouring his feelings through his words into Luffy's mind and heart.

Luffy was amazed and mesmerized by Ace's sweet words. He really had no idea that hearing those cheesy lines Sanji gave Nami all the times could be so moving if it came from someone who loved you dearly, someone who you loved with your whole heart.

"Ace…," Luffy closed his eyes and once more he leaned up to kiss his brother's lips, softly and lovingly at first, but it became much more intense as the pressure was added the insistence was poured. Soon after tongues joined actions. The battles of dominance began, but because Luffy was lacking of experience, he decided to submit to his older brother.

The weather began to feel too hot, hands roaming here and there, touching and feeling everything they could grasp. Desperation and need were built, clothes began to be nuisances and both agreed that they needed to be naked to feel everything.

Ace laid Luffy down on his blanket. He looked at his brother's eyes deeply and affectionately. He came closer and kissed his little brother's lips again passionately. He released the kiss only to move it on his forehead, a spot above his right eye, down to his cheek, trailing to his jaw.

Luffy moaned slightly as Ace nipped at his neck, marking his little brother as _his_. "Ace…, Ace…," Luffy called his name as he moaned, his hand tangling on Ace's messy hair as the older brother continued his ministration. Kissing and nipping his shoulder blade, his chest, teasing the buds of Luffy's nipples. The feeling was too overwhelming for both of them.

Luffy gave little cries as Ace bit on the skin at his torso, exactly above his umbilicus and Ace licked it as an apology. "Ah, Ace…!" The need on Luffy's voice and tone made Ace chuckle. Luffy frowned and pouted at him. "Stop teasing…!" he protested, embarrassed.

"Sorry," Ace looked up and was back on top of Luffy's face. "Luffy's so cute I can't help it," he said with a tender smile. Luffy blushed again at that, the embarrassment doubling over.

"You…!"

Luffy looked like almost angry, so Ace kissed his lips once again before whispering near his ear, "You have no idea how many times I've dreamed this…"

Ace's deep soothing voice worked like hypnotism to Luffy. The younger boy closed his eyes and reached his hands to, once again, circle Ace's neck. He also whispered. "Then… what are you waiting for, older brother?" Luffy smirked in a challenging look.

Ace was surprised at the naughty teasing look and voice his brother used. He wondered from where Luffy learned those techniques. Well, he wasn't about to protest and interrogate him now. He was burned by the challenge just now.

"Naughty kitten," Ace said in a smirk as he began to prepare Luffy. Of course Ace didn't forget to take care of Luffy's hard member. The boy moaned louder at the feeling and pleasure his brother provided him. He spread his legs to give Ace more access to.

**Censored Lemon scene (_A/N: Sorry~ this is ff net RULES speaking. Please visit my LJ for a complete version)_**

"Luffy, Luffy… I love you… my baby brother…," Ace whispered his feelings again and both panting men passed out in the bliss of heaven.

* * *

**OoooAcexLuffyoooO**

* * *

Sometimes later, Ace and Luffy had recovered from the post-orgasmic heaven, and now were cuddling together. Still naked, yes, but Ace had wiped the sticky substance and cleaned both his and Luffy's bodies from sweats and that with the handkerchiefs he brought from his own boat before the substance dried and would be troublesome to clean up.

The wind breezed coldly, but they felt warm and content in each other's arms. They were not asleep though. They still wanted to be together for some more time.

"Tomorrow, are you going to come with us?" Luffy asked.

Ace sighed at that. "Pity, I have to do my own task," Ace said while smiling a bit solemnly.

"Oh… yeah, you're looking for Black Beard… too bad…," Luffy pouted at the thought they would part again.

"It's okay. Even though we're not beside each other, we're still together," Ace said as he trailed his hand from Luffy's torso up to his heart. "I am here…. I leave my heart here with you," he said while kissing Luffy's forehead.

Luffy smiled happily at that and kissed Ace back on the lips. "Then I will leave my heart with you as well," Luffy whispered as he touched Ace's chest where he could feel the strongest heartbeat.

"Yeah…, you're the one and only heart I have…." They both kissed each other again before deciding to sleep together like that, completely forgetting that they're not alone in the area.

As the brothers were asleep…

_T-that was hot…!_—Nami and Vivi thought at the same time while blushing deeply even though they still pretended to sleep, completely wet with the audiovisual attack.

_Damn it! How can I sleep like this! Those bastards…!_—Sanji was crying inwardly with a deep blush on his face as well, completely hard and erect at the sounds alone. He refused to look because he would envy Ace very much. He wanted to touch Luffy too, damn it!

Zoro was still sound-asleep completely unaware of the world outside his slumber.

_Did they finish playing wrestling?_—Chopper sighed in relief that he could actually sleep undisturbed now.

_I didn't see anything… Didn't hear anything…!_—Ussop was forced to chant while covering his ears and shutting his eyes hard. He refused to acknowledge this as a reality. It was a dream and he wouldn't find anything tomorrow, hell, he wouldn't even remember about it!

Despite the torture of what those two brothers' bold personality had caused the night before, when they saw them the next morning, they actually agreed that the happy content faces of them cuddling together like that was a very lovely sight to behold and plant in their memories.

…though, Ussop fainted right away because he witnessed the proof that the event last night wasn't a dream at all. Zoro was shocked at the sight, Sanji was depressed somewhere on the corner of the big rock, and Chopper asked Nami and Vivi innocently why they would wrestle naked in the freezing night. Both girls couldn't answer rightly and stammered like little kids themselves….

**The End…**

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh…it's been a long time since I write smut and lemon this graphic. It was purely accidental, really. I actually intent to make it just fluff… I got carried away because I dreamt that scene with Ace and Luffy as the actors the night before. What a pervert! *shoot herself!*T_T

Anyway, what do you think? Do you like it? I'll wait for the comments ^_^

Uncensored Version: _**www. lunaryu. livejournal 8160. html**_ (remove the spaces)


End file.
